1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a non-volatile memory device and a method of manufacturing the same. Other example embodiments relate to a non-volatile memory device having a fin-type channel region and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the dimensions of semiconductor products decrease, the volume of data that has to be processed by semiconductor products is increasing. A method of increasing the operating speed and integration of non-volatile memory devices used in semiconductor products has been studied. For example, in the case of a semiconductor device having an increased integration by using a Fin-Field Effect Transistor (Fin-FET), the area of the channel may be enlarged to increase an operating speed and, at the same time, the width of the Fin may be decreased to increase the integration. A Fin-FET using a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate may be considered as a possible method of further improving a short channel effect.
An SOI substrate may be relatively expensive. Therefore, attempts have been made to form a Fin-FET and/or a Fin memory cell using a bulk semiconductor substrate with a characteristic similar to that of an SOI substrate. However, the fins may need to be formed closer to each other for integration of the device to increase. Consequently, a reading disturbance may occur between adjacent fins. Even when the SOI substrate is used, a short channel effect, e.g., a drain induced barrier lowering (DIBL), may cause problems depending on the dielectric characteristics of an insulator.